wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSC
United Nations Space Command The United Nations Space Command (UNSC), is the prime human government in the Halo universe. The UNSC military is called the UNSCDF or the United Nations Space Command Defense Force. They are commonly seen defending planets. Stations such as the Cairo|Cairo Station are part of the UNSCDF. During the events of Halo 2 the UNSCDF fought the Covenant above Earth by defending their planet against all odds. The UNSC was formed by the United Nations when over-population on Earth started becoming a problem in the early 22nd century. The UNSC is run by HIGHCOM and is Earth's premiere defense against the Covenant. The Navy houses the divisions of Marines (including the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, and Office of Naval Intelligence, and the fleet. Originally designed to keep the peace between neighboring planets and star systems, when certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s the UNSC was forced to police it's colonies to keep privateers, and pirates from raiding them. After Harvest colony was destroyed, one badly damaged UNSC ship returned to tell the tale of monstrous alien ships that utterly destroyed the colony. The UNSC doubled it's shipbuilding to bolster themselves against the Covenant, but it was useless, for the Covenant's technology was far superior to mankind's. The UNSC fortified major positions such as Reach, the UNSC's main shipyards and command center, and Earth. So far, the UNSC is losing the Covenant war, and the only end in sight seems to be utter annihilation. There are several breakaway factions of the UNSC as well, including the United Rebel Front. History Formation The United Nations Space Command was formed as the result of Interplanetary War|a series of brutal wars across the Solar System between 2160 and 2164, most prominently among them the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of battles on Mars. These conflicts were centered around UN clashes with dissident political movements, the most important of which were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden." The Koslovics—supporters of neo-Communist hardliner Vladimir Koslov—sought a return to the glory days of Communism and the elimination of corporate and capitalist influence, particularly in orbital facilities and off world colonies. The Frieden movement was a resurgence of fascism, springing from anti-Koslovic sentiment that had taken root in the Jovian colonies. "Frieden" literally means "peace" - in this case, they believed that peace could be achieved only once the "oppressors on Terra Firma" were eliminated. Lasting over four years, the massive wars raged across Earth and in numerous off-planet colonies. The brutal three-way war between UN, Koslovic, and Frieden forces sparked a massive buildup of arms and troops within the United Nations. Utilizing aggressive space-based Marine drops, the UN defeated Koslovic forces on Mars, which would pave the way for the future incorporation of Marine units as primary ground combat elements. It was at this point that the United Nations Space Command was first created to oversee UN deployments across the solar system. The UNSC proceeded to use its overwhelming military might to crush all remaining Koslovic and Frieden holdouts across the system, ending with a single Unified Earth Government under the control of the UNSC. Interstellar Colonization Massive overpopulation and a huge military with no enemy to fight presented immediate problems for the postwar United Nations Space Command. Utilizing the newly developed Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive, in 2310 the UNSC deployed a vast line of colony ships to colonize the nearest planets and systems, giving birth to the "Inner Colonies." Vast numbers of citizens and soldiers travel to these new colonies, stabilizing the overpopulation problem on Earth and giving the military new tasks to handle. As the first colonists are stringently selected, the Inner Colonies eventually formed an "elite" society of the best physical and mental human specimens. By 2490 the UNSC had colonized over eight hundred worlds in the Orion arm of the galaxy, ranging from fairly well-tamed planetary strongholds to tiny hinterland settlements. Outward expansion continued, and the Inner Colonies become a political and economic stronghold, though they relied heavily on raw materials supplied by the "Outer Colonies." During this period, the planet Reach (orbiting Epsilon Eridani, right on Earth's metaphorical doorstep) became the UNSC's primary naval yard and training academy. Reach was a major producer of warships and colony vessels, as well as a training ground for covert operatives and Special Forces. However, this expansion did not come without cost, as ideological and political causes resulted in many of the Outer Colonies engaging in open rebellion. A series of brushfire wars across UNSC space sprung up, with hundreds more threatening to erupt as well. by 2517, UNSC estimates put massive, overwhelming and uncontrollable rebellion at less than twenty years away. This resulted in the start of the Spartans|Spartan-II program, to quickly and quietly deal with insurrections without incurring massive civilian casualties. Covenant War On October 7, 2525, A UNSC battle group consisting of the UNSC Heracles, UNSC Arabia and UNSC Vostok entered the Harvest system and discovered that everything on the planet has been completely incinerated and the surface melted down to glass. In orbit around the remains of the colony world is a single alien ship, which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying both Arabia and Vostok and badly damaging the Heracles. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as The Covenant. The message "Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument" is broadcast in UNSC language. Vice Admiral Preston Cole mobilizes the largest fleet in human history to retake Harvest. Cole's war fleet engages the alien warships responsible for the decimation of the colony, scoring a victory (though the battle cost Cole two-thirds of his battle group). Only a last minute tactical inspiration turned the tide of battle. After returning to Earth, Cole-promoted to Admiral-learns that a number of outlying colonies have been destroyed, leaving behind no survivors. Cole begins to move his fleet around, trying to intercept the invaders. Ground and ship-to-ship battles begin in earnest, raging throughout the Outer Colonies. By 2535, Cole's forces are hammered, despite his excellent leadership and tactical brilliance. It is simply a matter of being out-gunned; Covenant kill ratios tend to top four to one in ship-to-ship combat. By 2535, virtually all of the Outer Colony worlds have been destroyed by the Covenant. The Cole Protocol is established by military order: all human vessels must ensure that Covenant forces do not find Earth. In 2536, Covenant forces begin to swarm into the Inner Colonies. For several years the war falls into a pattern: humans win isolated battles, typically during ground operations, but at a horrible cost. In space combat, the humans are losing at a precipitous rate, and one by one, the colonies fall. http://halosm.bungie.org/story/halostory.timeline.html By 2552, human forces are reduced to about 430 planets in the inner colonies with Reach as one of there few remaining major strongholds. Covenant forces follow a UNSC destroyer with a sophisticated tracking device to Reach, and deploy a three-hundred ship fleet against the planet. Despite the heroic efforts of the human defenders and their massive Magnetic Accelerator Cannon|orbital MAC stations, they are unable to prevent Covenant forces from landing on the planet, disabling planetary power generators, and leaving Reach helpless. The majority of the planet is glassed, and the fleet defending it is almost totally wiped out. Shortly after this battle, the Master Chief, on board the Pillar of Autumn, participated in the events of Halo: Combat Evolved. In the aftermath, he and Cortana, along with a small squad of human survivors and SPARTANs captured a Covenant flagship and pillaged the technologies within. In the process, they discover a massive fleet of Covenant ships heading toward the Sol system, and proceed to sabotage and destroy the fleet in a daring and costly assault. On October 12, 2552, UNSC defense forces over Earth engaged the Prophet of Regret's fleet and destroyed most of it, in the process discovering that the Covenant had not actually located Earth, and instead had apparently stumbled across it unexpectedly. During the ground battle in New Mombasa, Prophet of Regret|Regret makes an in-atmosphere slipspace jump, which is followed by the Master Chief and the frigate UNSC In Amber Clad to a second Halo. After the events on Installation 05|Delta Halo, the Master Chief returns to Earth on board a Forerunner ship to find it under attack by massive, overwhelming Covenant forces. The announcement trailer to Halo 3 showed Earth thoroughly conquered at least in Africa,. It is unknown what or how many UNSC forces remain on Earth's other continents or how many colonies and ships remain intact at this point. Organization *'Central Command' (CENTCOM) **'High Command' (HIGHCOM) ***'Administrative' ****'PERSCOM|Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ****'NAVCOM|Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) ****'UNSC Astrophysics' ****'UNSC Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ****'UNSC Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ****'UNSC Logistical Core' ***'UNSC Navy' ****'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *****'Special Operations Command' ******'Office of Naval Intelligence' (ONI) *******'Naval Special Warfare' (NavSpecWep) ********Spartan-II|Project SPARTAN-II ********Spartan-III|Project SPARTAN-III ********'Beta-5 Division' *****'Second Fleet' *****'Seventh Fleet' *****'Sixteenth Fleet' *****'Signal Corps' *****'UNSC Prowler Corps|Prowler Corps' ***'UNSC Marine Corps' ****'Marines|UNSC Marine Infantry' ****'Marines|UNSC Marine Aviation' ****'Marines|UNSC Marine Logistics' ****'Marines|UNSC Marine Special Operations' *****Orbital Drop Shock Troopers|Orbital Drop Shock Troopers UNSC Colony Systems, Worlds, and Cities Sol System *'Earth' - Homeworld to Humanity, currently under attack/conquered in Africa by Covenant. **New Mombasa|New Mombasa, Kenya **Old Mombasa|Old Mombasa, Kenya **Songnam, Korea **HighCom Facility Bravo-6 - Sydney, Australia **Diego Garcia **Zanzibar Island **Chawla Base - Boston, North America **''Luna''' ***Luna OCS Academy *'Mars' **Chiron|Chiron **Argyre Planitia **Reyes-McLees Shipyards **New Legaspi *'Jupiter' **Jovian Moons Epsilon Eridani|Epsilon Eridani System *'Reach' - Primary military installation. Glassed by Covenant in 2552. **Highland Mountains **CASTLE Base **Camp Hathcock **Camp Independence **Fairchild Field **HighCom Armory Omega **Military Reservation 01478-B **Military Wilderness Training Preserve **ODG Facility A-331 **Olympic Tower **Reach Station Gamma **Reach Naval Academy *'Beta Gabriel' Sigma Octanus System *'Sigma Octanus IV' - Unknown **Côte d'Azur Eridanus Star System *'Eridanus II' - Glassed in 2530 **Elysium City **Luxor Spaceport Lambda Serpentis System *'Jericho VII' - Glassed in 2535 Harvest System *'Harvest' - Glassed by Covenant in 2525 Chi Ceti System *'Chi Ceti IV' -Unknown **Damascus Testing Facility Hellespont System *'Troy' - Glassed 111 Tauri System *'Victoria' - Unknown Zeta Doradus System *'Onyx' Other Colonies *'Biko' - Glassed in 2525 **Durban *'Emerald Cove' - Glassed in 2542 *'Harmony' - Glassed *'New Harmony' - Unknown *'Draco III' - Glassed *'Paris IV' - Glassed *'Charybdis IX' - Unknown *'Minister'- still held by UNSC *'Hydra System'- Unknown *'Gilgamesh'- Unknown *'Coral' - Attacked by Covenant in 2552, *'New Constantinople' - Glassed *'Tantalus'- Unknown *'Mamore' - still held by UNSC *'Crystal' - still held by UNSC *'Groombridge 34 System' - Unknown *'Atlas Moons' - still held by UNSC *'Far Isle' - Unknown *'Miridem' - Unknown *'Mariposa'-Unknown UNSC bases *'Fort York' *'Roosevelt Military Base' UNSC Vehicles Land *''Scorpion Tank'' - M808B Main Battle Tank *''Warthog'' - M12 LRV with mounted chaingun, rocket launcher or gauss cannon *''Mongoose'' - All-Terrain Vehicle Air *''Pelican'' - D77-TC Dropship *''Albatross'' - Larger dropship *''Bumblebee'' - Escape pod *''Longsword'' - C709 Space fighter *''SkyHawk'' - Sub-orbital jet *''Shortsword'' - Short-range atmospheric fighter-bomber * Kestrel - Deleted vehicle seen in the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disc. UNSC Vessels and Stations Vessels Carriers *''UNSC Trafalgar'' - Supercarrier, Destroyed *''UNSC Atlas'' - unknown status *''UNSC Musashi'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Magellan'' - unknown status *''UNSC All Under Heaven'' - unknown status *''UNSC Stalingrad'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Spirit of Fire'' - unknown status Cruisers *''UNSC Leviathan'' - Marathon-class, unknown status. *''UNSC Pillar of Autumn'' - Halcyon-class, Destroyed *''UNSC Dawn Under Heaven'' - Halcyon-class, Destroyed *''UNSC Hannibal'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Basra]]'' - Destroyed Destroyers *''UNSC Iroquois'' - unknown status *''UNSC Resolute'' - unknown status *''UNSC Pioneer'' - unknown status *''UNSC Heracles'' - unknown status *''UNSC Lancelot'' - unknown status *''UNSC Minotaur'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Herodotus'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Tharsis'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Glasgow Kiss'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Iwo Jima'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Brasidas'' - Destroyed Frigates *''UNSC In Amber Clad'' - Flood Controled *''UNSC Gettysburg''- unknown status *''UNSC Commonwealth'' - unknown status *''UNSC Arabia'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Vostok'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Gorgon'' - unknown status *''UNSC Meriwether Lewis'' - unknown status *''UNSC Midsummer Night'' - unknown status *''UNSC Alliance'' - unknown status *''UNSC Euphrates'' - unknown status *''UNSC Allegiance'' - unknown status *''UNSC Fair Weather'' - Destroyed *''UNSC Tannenberg'' - unknown status *''UNSC Paris'' - unknown status *''UNSC Redoubtable'' - unknown status UNSC Prowlers *''UNSC Point of No Return'' - unknown status *''Circumference'' - Destroyed *''Athens'' - unknown status *''Applebee'' - unknown status *''Lark'' - unknown status *''Razor's Edge'' - unknown status *''Dusk'' - unknown status Corvettes *''Coral Sea'' - unknown status *''Pony Express'' - unknown status *''Chalons'' - unknown status Other Ships *''UNSC Bunker Hill'' *''UNSC Agincourt'' - Destroyed *''Hermes II'' *''Han'' - Diplomatic Shuttle *''Apocalypso'' - Spy Ship (Destroyed) *''Laden'' - Cargo Ship *''Odyssey'' - Colony Ship *''Argo'' - Scout Ship (Destroyed) *''Coda'' - Shuttle pod (Destroyed) *''Beatrice'' - Chiroptera Class (Destroyed) Stations Magnetic Accelerator Cannon|Orbital Defense Platforms *''Cairo Station'' *''Athens Station'' - Destroyed *''Malta Station'' - Destroyed *''Nassau Station'' (Fell through temporal anomaly, orbiting Earth in 2004) Mobile Stations *''UNSC Hopeful'' - Hospital Ship *''Cradle'' - Refit station (Destroyed) *''Station Delphi'' - Shipyard (Decommissioned) Remote Scanning Outposts *''Fermion'' - Destroyed *''Democritus'' *''Archimedes'' *''Tripoli'' Medical Stations *ONI Medical Facility *''M25L Recovery Station Known UNSC Military Units *Second Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Sixteenth Fleet *FLEETCOM|6th Battle Group *105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division **7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division|7th ODST Battalion **405th Marine Infantry Division **Alpha Company **Charlie Company **Tango Company **23rd Naval Air Squadron **105th Drop Jet Platoon Major UNSC Events *Interplanetary War - 2160-2200 *Inner Colony Wars - Unknown, probably 25th century *Human-Covenant War - 2525-Present **The Battle of Harvest **The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV **The Battle of Reach **The Battle of Installation 04 **The First Battle of Earth **The Battle of Installation 05 **The Second Battle of Earth **The Battle of Onyx Halo